The technology relates to a vehicle control apparatus to be mounted on a vehicle. Vehicles such as automobiles control their engines to a fuel cut state on decelerated travel. In the fuel cut state, the engine stops fuel injection. For example, reference can be made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) Nos. 2004-347004, 2005-75066, and 2005-198413. During a fuel cut of the engine, an engine speed lowers to a predetermined lower limit speed, and thereupon, the fuel injection is restarted, rendering the engine idling.